


Ruby and Hat Films: The Intern

by Owlyy



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Interns & Internships, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlyy/pseuds/Owlyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is given her dream job as an intern at Yogtowers, in particular with the Hat Film trio. How will she feel working in such close quarters with them? And what does she think of the blue eyed man?<br/>Will they manage to keep their secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby clutched her rucksack strap  with one hand and tucked her hair behind her ear with the other.

She stood nervously and patiently in the hallway, reading the tacky motivational posters. The majority of them had been defaced. She checked her watch and decided to perch on the edge of the seat. She thought back, well before she arrived here.

She was on her computer at home. She was a big fan of the Yogscast and was checking up on their website. Just off centre, was an advert, posted by the Yogscast.

" Would you like to intern with us?" it screamed in big letters.

Her jaw hit the floor as she clicked it. She wanted desperately to visit Yogtowers and meet the whole cast.

Ruby was jolted out of her reverie by a door closing shut not far away. Footsteps drew closer and she stood up in anticipation. From around the corner, Lewis Brindley's head appeared. For a moment, he looked confused as he eyed Ruby. She blushed and stared at her feet. Lewis pulled himself fully around the corner and held his hand out to her.

"Hi there, you must be Ruby, you may know who I am?"

Ruby took his hand and shook it gently, whilst nodding her head. Lewis beamed and replied,

"Well, follow me. You've got a lot to do on your first day!" He jumped away like a giddy school child.

They dropped by Simon, who engulfed her in a huge hug that she was not prepared for. Met Duncan and Sjin. Bumped into Hannah and shared their deep seated love for owls. And lastly, was introduced to Hat Films.

As they approached the trio's room, Lewis turned to her and with one hand raised said,

"Wait here just a sec." He gave her an encouraging wink as she nodded, and he disappeared into the room. She hummed a tune as she waited patiently and strained to try and hear any conversation.

"She seems nice, very quiet, a bit shy. I want you to go easy on her. It's you guys she'll be working with."

Ruby stifled a gasp.

"Aw mate! C'mon, do you really think we're that bad?" That was Smiffy.

"I honestly feel so attacked right now." She recognised Trott.

An exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry Lewis, she'll be fine. We'll- I'll look after her. Bring her in." The gentle voice of Ross.

Again Lewis popped his head around the door frame.

"Wanna come in?"

She nodded and stepped into the room. Alex Smith stood the tallest of the three with flaming auburn hair. He had a cheeky grin on his face but a gentle twinkle in his eye. Chris Trott stood next to him, hands behind his back, as he inclined his head towards her. And lastly, Ross stood with his arms folded but a warm smile on his face as he looked right into her eyes. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Ruby. It's amazing to be here." She mumbled

A chorus of "Hi" "Hello" and "How are you's?" rang out and died away. The clap of hands made her jump and brought her attention to Lewis. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"You'll be working mostly with the Hat Films bunch, you need anything, feel free to ask them okay?"

She smiled back "Okay."

Lewis nodded at the guys and left the room.

Smith and Trott went to sit on the couch and sort through a pile of stuff, while Ross moved closer to Ruby.

"So, Ruby you said?"

"Yes."

"That's a pretty name, I like it."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you"

"Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

She shook her head and pushed her glasses up.

"No I don't mind, I'm twenty."

Ross nodded. He gestured to the other two.

"Want to help us sort out our games?"

"I'd love to" she beamed.

She dropped her bag off to the side and followed Ross to the couch. Smith and Trott smiled as she approached.

"Has Ross tricked you into helping?" Smith joked

Trott handed her a pile of old PlayStation games.

"We've been sent, literally a whole box of these. What we're doing is sorting them into single and multiplayer piles. Do you mind helping us?" He asked

Ruby took the games in her arms.

"Not at all."

"I promise we'll do something fun soon." Smith winked

She smiled and settled onto the floor, sorting out the games.

...

"Done!"

All three looked over in bewilderment, to find that she had sorted the whole box. Like children, they were too engrossed in a game they used to play. She blushed under their surprised states. 

"Right, well then. Would you like to pick one? For our old fashion bashin series?" Ross raised his eyebrows as he waited for a response.

Ruby's mouth opened and closed a few times, then she reached for a classic that she knew well. Crash Bandicoot.

"I like her already!" Smith exclaimed delightedly, as he took the the box to have a look.

"Are we busy? Can we just go ahead and do this now?" Trott asked

"Might as well mate. It's been picked now." Smith joked with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Right okay then!" Trott clapped his hand as he went about setting everything up.

Ross patted the sofa next to him and Ruby joined him. He gave her a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

"Wanna be in the video?"

Her jaw hit the floor. Ross gently put a finger under her chin and closed her mouth shut again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chucked softly.

Ruby blushed furiously, as she nodded her agreement. There was a loud noise as Smith jumped on the sofa next to Ruby with his arm around her, and Trott next to him. Ross shuffled up a bit, freeing her some room and avoided looking at her. In particular, Smith's arm. Trott swirled around to look at her.

"Right, we're gonna do the usual intro, then we'll bring you in. You can say whatever you like." He smiled, then pointed a remote at the camera. He signalled from three on his hands.

"Good day!" Ross exclaimed.

"Good day." Trott saluted.

"Alright?" Smith smirked

The other two sighed.

"Here we are with another Old Fashion Bashin', and we are joined by a very special guest. And her name is Rubyyyy!" Ross sung.

"Good day!" She nodded.

"See Smith?" Trott jibed "She can do it better than you." The others chuckled.

"So today, what we playing guys?"

Smith held up the box.

"Playing a classic, it's Crash Bandicoot!"

"Let's get stuck in!"

Ruby watched as the gamed loaded and the menu appeared.

"Does anyone remember the cheat code that unlocks the whole thing?"

There were only murmurs in response.

"That's a shame. Right, I'm up first. First level, here we go!" Trott exclaimed.

The others catcalled as he stormed through the level.

"C'mon, yes! Yes! Yesss!"

He flopped back onto the sofa as Crash disappeared into the swirly light at the end of the level.

"Right mate, pass it over." Smith took the controller and blazed through the next one. Whooped as he finished the level with only one smash on the head with a box. Passed the controller to Ruby. This one she remembered. She had the misfortune to have the level with the spinning hands. The other three egged her on, tongue between teeth, mashing the buttons. Until she finally made it to the end. The others whooped and clapped her back. She passed the controller to Ross. As their hands brushed, she felt a small jolt of energy run up her arm. Ross briefly flashed her a look of surprise, then turned quickly to look at the screen and moan.

"Aw no, I've got the boulder one. I suck at this!"

Ross failed so many times, he ran out of lives.

"Ross, you can't be serious? How? How?" Smith asked

Ross hung his head in shame.

"I know, I'm sorry guys, I let you down."

"I was a beast at the boulder ones." Trott said smugly.

"Fuck off were you Trott!"

Ruby giggled, watching Smith and Trott argue it out. Ross watched Ruby, fascinated.

"Anyway!" Smith interjected loudly "We're gonna go now and we will see you all later!"

"Good day!"

"Good day!"

"Bye!"

"God damnit Trottimus!"

Trott laughed, pointed at the camera and turned it off.

"There we go. How does it feel to be in your first Hat Films video?" Smith asked, arm back around Ruby again.

"Pretty God damn amazing!" She admitted, smiling shyly.

Smith squished her to him.

"She's fantastic, can we keep her?"

"Smith let her go, you're probably scaring her." Trott laughed.

Smith chuckled and let her go, arm still around her protectively. Ross bit his lip and tried to curb his jealousy, avoiding looking at Smith's arm again. Trott jumped up from the sofa.

"Would Miss care to see how the Sirs edit the videos?"

"Very much." She nodded.

Trott motioned with his hand over to the computer. 

"Lads, bring over the footage."

"Mate, I'm surprised we got that all in one take."

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet." Trott agreed.

His hands nimbly swept over the keyboard and the mouse was gliding smoothly. Each of them had something to show her about the editing. Trott was fond of his blur fades. 

They laughed and talked for ages. Ross trying to impress her with a story or two. Ruby came out of her shell gradually, and laughed till her sides hurt, a hand on Ross's arm to steady herself. He relished the touch, but all too soon, it was gone so she could wipe away her tears of laughter.

...

Ruby sat by herself in the small Yogtowers kitchen, eating her lunch. She had her sandwich in one hand, mobile in the other. Her foot tapping a rhythmless tune. She looked up as the door opened and Smith appeared.

"Oh hey Ruby. You all by your lonesome?"

She smiled, finished chewing and nodded.

"I thought I'd give people some space, for lunch."

Smith chuckled.

"Don't be silly, tell you what, I'll join you. That is, if you don't mind?"

She blushed. "No, I don't mind at all."

He grabbed his sandwich out the fridge and sat himself next to her and started chatting.

Ross strolled down the hallway, lunch in hand and a chipper tune whistling on his tongue. He heard laughter from the kitchen, and, recognising Smith, went to have a look. He pushed open the door and saw Ruby and Smith in hysterics. She looked up and spotted him. Saw an emotion in his eyes that she didn't recognise. He realised he was standing stock still, that she was watching him. He blushed faintly and mumbled an apology. Smith stopped laughing long enough to get his breath back.

"Come join us mate! You're missing out on the laughs.'

"Well, actually, I should probably..." He turned slightly, pointing out the door.

"Aw c'mon Ross. Please. Pretty please?" Ruby pleaded.

Ross closed his eyes briefly, and defeated, he sat opposite her at the table. She beamed at him and he raised his lips in a half smile.

"Sorry lads, but I've gotta run. I'll catch you later!"

Smith clapped Ross on the back on his way out. There was a brief awkward pause before either of them spoke.

"So what do you think of Smith in person? Quite the character eh?" Ross chuckled nervously. Ruby nodded and pushed her glasses up.

"Yes, quite the character." She agreed.

Ross picked at his sandwich awkwardly. He wasn't usually like this. What's going on? He kicked himself mentally.

"So Ross, what do you like to do outside of Yogtowers?"

Ruby startled him. He blinked. What did he like doing?

"Shit." 

This time, Ruby blinked.

"No sorry, I uh, I went blank for a second there."

"Oh, don't worry, I do that all the time!" She laughed.

"I look after my dog."

"Aw cute, I'd love to meet them."

"You can." He said, looking at her. She looked up from her sandwich into his eyes. He panicked. 

"If you want to, I mean you don't have to." He stammered

Ruby smiled. "I'd love to Ross."

Ross tested his luck.

"How about tonight?" 

"Sounds good."

"Great, I'll give you a lift back to where you're staying after if you like?"

"That would be so helpful. I have no idea how to get around this place and taxis cost a fortune from here to the hotel."

"You're in a hotel?"

"Well, until I find another arrangement. If I can. I'm down from Scotland at the moment."

"I thought so. But I can't believe you're in a hotel."

Ruby shrugged. They jumped as the door banged open.

"There you are!" Trott exclaimed "C'mon, we've got work to do!"

Ruby jumped up from the table and scurried out the door, Ross close on her tail.

They worked on various different things for the rest of the day. The trio asked every question under the sun about Scotland. And she responded to each one. By the end of the day, she felt she had known them for ages.

As they parted at the front door, Smith gave her a hug, Trott gave her a little wave and Ross waited patiently for her. Smith gave Ross a nudge in the ribs. 

"Oi mate, try not to get in her pants on the first day." He whispered.

"Smith, I'm literally just giving her a lift home." He lied. Smith eyed him suspiciously, and made the "I'm watching you" gesture. Ross rolled his eyes and motioned to Ruby. She smiled and walked ahead, as Ross stuck his tongue out at Smith when she couldn't see. Smith flipped him the bird, chuckled and walked away.

Ross caught up with Ruby and gently held a hand to her back, guiding her to his car. He opened the door for her and she climbed in gracefully, smiling as she did so. He closed the door and walked round to the drivers side.

"I'm in Ross Hornby's car!" She thought.

As they drove through Bristol, they kept giving each other sly side glances. Ross had to refocus a couple of times after he caught himself staring at her. Admiring her long flowing dark hair, her deep brown eyes and the light smattering of freckles across her nose. Her features were so perfect, that he could hardly believe that he had her all to himself. He knew that if she was his, he would treat her damn well. He repositioned his hands on the steering wheel and focused on the road, hoping his attraction wasn't obvious. 

Ruby studied Ross's profile. His dark hair, his jawline with a light stubble and his piercing blue eyes. His eyes were always warm despite the colour and he always seemed so jovial. She imagined reaching out and caressing his face with her fingertips. But she remembered that they hardly knew each other and turned, disappointedly to look out the passenger window.

Ross pulled up just outside his house and killed the engine.

"Well, here we are." He said, unbuckling his seat belt. "Fancy a cup of tea?"

"That sounds perfect."

He led the way to the front door, his path lined with perfect miniature, green lawns. He stepped inside, wiped his feet quickly and held the door open for Ruby. He helped to take her coat off, careful not to make her feel uncomfortable. He had to try really hard not to smell her hair, to run his hands through the soft locks. He pointed to the living room. 

"You go ahead, I'll make the tea."

"Okay."

Ruby wandered through as Ross disappeared. She saw pictures of family, memorabilia and posters. The dog lay in a bed in the corner, watching her warily. She approached it slowly, a hand held out as a peace offering. The dog remained stock still for a moment, then tentatively sniffed her hand. Allowed her golden fur to be stroked. In fact, she enjoyed it so much, she had to show her affection.

The dog lunged and engulfed her in a huge furry hug. Ruby let out a squeak as she fell on her back, the huge dog holding her prisoner, licking her face.

Ross appeared in the doorway. Gazed at the scene in front of him with mild humour. 

"I see you've met the dog."

Ruby turned her head sharply, unaware that Ross had appeared with two mugs of tea. She blushed furiously. He chuckled and gave a slight whistle. The dog released her from her furry prison and said hello to Ross. 

She stood up and straightened herself up. She smiled bashfully at Ross. 

"She likes you y'know? Doesn't do that with many people."

"I feel honoured."

He passed her a cup, and again their hands brushed. The jolt of energy. She gasped and his breathing hitched. She looked up with big eyes into Ross's face that screamed "KISS ME!".

So he did. His hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her close, the soft hair he'd wanted to touch, caressing his hands. He kissed her deeply, pulled her body close to his, felt her heat, felt every curve. Separated for air and kissed her jaw, down her neck to her collar bone. He took the mugs of forgotten tea and put them on the coffee table. Wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. Again he kissed her, this time with fervour, with need. They were putty in each others hands and didn't even realise. He pulled her closer and hugged her, breaking the kiss.

"Ross...I want you to know. That I don't make a habit of this." She whispered.

"Me neither. This has never happened to me before."

He leaned back to look at her, blue eyes on brown.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?"

She blushed again in response.

"Especially when you blush." He teased.

"Shush!" She mumbled.

He laughed and tickled her sides. She screamed.

"Oh Ross, you've opened up a world of pain now!" She yelled between breaths.

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do? You'll have to catch me first!"

Ruby stood bewildered, as Ross dashed out of the room and upstairs. She sprinted after him, listening carefully for his movements. All doors were closed and she padded silently, no idea where anything was. She walked past a door that seemed completely shut.

A pair of arms snuck around her and lifted her off the ground. She screamed in fright and a hand clamped over her mouth as soft kisses began to trail the back of her neck. He hoisted her into his room and laid her gently on the bed. Leant over her, strong arms held him suspended. He kissed her nose, and smiled almost shyly. She smiled back up at him, a hand pressed against his chest, feeling his thudding heart beat. Her hand moved, skimming across his shirt, to feel his arm, shaking slightly from the pressure of holding himself up.

Ruby looked straight up into Ross's sharp blue eyes.

"Y'know, I watched your videos. Hat Films."

Ross looked briefly confused.

Ruby blushed and avoided his intense gaze.

"Well, I had a total crush on you, watching them."

Ross chuckled playfully.

"I say! It all comes out now!"

"What?"

"Well, now I know why you took the intern job. To work with me!"

She blushed even more furiously than before. 

"That hadn't even crossed my mind when I applied for the job Ross Hornby!" She flustered.

"Oh we're using full names are we now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone knows your full name!"

Again, he laughed.

"You're adorable when you're mildly pissed off."

She smiled up at him.

"I'm not pissed off. Not really. I'm just easy to wind up."

"Well allow me the pleasure of winding you up then." His voice was low and seductive, eyes piercing right through her.

"Be my guest." She breathed.

His struggling arm released and he gently lay above her, pressing soft kisses to her lips. His free hand started in her hair, pulling her as close to him as he could. Slowly, he skimmed it down her body feeling every curve, down her waist, down her thigh. Gentle caressing touches, never taking advantage of her. Her breathing hitched as her hyper sensitive body felt each of Ross's touches. She reached up and over, draping her arms around his neck and down his back. She tasted his lips, bit on the bottom one gently, eliciting a soft moan from him. She could feel his teeth with her tongue, gently kissing him back. She pushed into him, their bodies close, heat emanating from them both.

Slowly, Ross reached for the buttons of her blouse, undoing them one at a time. His hands dawdled down the buttons and she became more eager, willing him to go faster. Finally, it was undone and he slipped it over her shoulders as she arched her back to pull it down. She pulled at the hem of Ross's T-shirt and tugged it over his head, leaving his hair a ruffled mess.

She giggled and he kissed her neck again, enjoying her laughter. His hand rested gently on her waist and her arms were tangled around him once more. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, enjoying the feel of each other, the tentative hands, the passionate kisses.

They had to break away to breathe, foreheads leaning gently. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Ruby watched Ross in wonderment. She had never felt this way before. The way he comforted her, her easiness around him, the trust that she placed in him there and then. But as she thought about it, the more she didn't want this to go all the way on the first night, having only met the handsome, blue eyed man that very day.

So she placed a slim, gentle hand on his chest again, his heart thumping as hard and fast as a bass drum.

"Ross..." She trailed off.

He smiled "Not tonight?"

She looked into his eyes. "How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You were thinking. Hard. So don't worry, I won't force you to do anything."

He gently levered himself into a sitting position beside her, watching her. She sat up too and smiled. Reached for his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you. You're amazing Ross."

This time, it was him that blushed slightly and tried to protest. She silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Shh." She whispered "Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's only my second day!"

Ross chuckled. "Don't sleep in or Lewis might fire you!" He winked and she looked mock horrified.

"Don't joke about that Ross! It could easily happen I'm sure."

He laughed, kissed her again and stood up, taking off his trousers. Climbed into bed in his boxers. He watched, as Ruby shyly peeled off her trousers and quickly clambered in next to him in her underwear. She shivered as the momentary cold snuck in and she snuggled up next to him; his strong, warm arms wrapped around her protectively. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Ross."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping is great fun with two people

Ruby woke to a shaft of bright morning sun on her face. She realised she was starfished on the bed, half of her limbs draped over Ross's body. She curled up tight, wrapping herself in the duvet, turning to watch Ross. He looked peaceful and child-like in his sleeping form. She smiled. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, hands balled into fists. When she opened them again, she saw that Ross was awake and watching her. She smiled shyly.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Morning beautiful." Ross grinned sleepily.

She blushed, eyes closed. Felt a kiss on her lips. She smiled into his lips, her hand moving to his neck. He pulled away, leaving her bereft. 

"If I don't stop now, I never will." He winked at her and made to move out of the bed. She reached a hand out, but just fell short of his arm.

"What's the time?"

"Shit! It's 8:00."

"Shit! I need to be there at nine. I only have yesterday's clothes."

She scrambled out of bed, throwing her clothes on, dragging her fingers through her hair.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hotel so you can change and stuff."

She nodded, stuffed her feet into shoes and stumbled out the door after Ross. They sped through Bristol half asleep. Ross waited outside in the warm car while Ruby sprinted upstairs to her room. She decided to wear her dark red jeans, a vest top and a plaid shirt. Her long brown hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail and she touched up her makeup.

She ran back down the stairs, feet falling fast, bag on her back thumping. In the car, she caught her breath, realised that Ross was staring at her.

"We need to go!" She exclaimed.

Ross flustered, took the handbrake off and drove. 

"Sorry! On our way." He nodded "You look great by the way."

Ruby smiled and ducked her head.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Ross floored it as hard as was legally possible, and they made it to Yogtowers at 8:54am. 

Smith and Trott were already in their room and waiting for them. Ross and Ruby sprinted down the hallway, slowing down nearer the door. Ross collected himself and sauntered through the door. 

"Sorry guys, traffic was a bitch this morning, right Ruby?"

"Yeah, mental." She fidgeted nervously, hoping Trott and Smith fell for the ruse.

"That sucks, I hate traffic." Smith replied, Trott nodding in agreement. Ruby breathed a silent sigh of relief, and dropped her bag to the side, taking a seat next to Trott, so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Right guys, the plan for today is this," Trott's hands were in front of him, palms up, in a welcoming gesture. "Lewis and Simon are organising a live action block and load challenge in the next few days. And they've asked if we want to do it with them. And Ruby can help with the cool behind the scenes stuff."

Smith and Ross's faces were alight with childish excitement.

"We also get to pick our own characters if you will."

"Rambo!" Smith called instantly.

"Alright, Smith is Rambo." Trott chuckled.

Ross pondered for a moment.

"I wanna be a hamster."

"A hamster?" Trott laughed incredulously, Ruby giggling beside him.

Ross smiled and nodded decisively.

"Yes. I'll be a hamster. Fuck it!"

"Okay, and I'll be a sort of sports person, because I don't do sports of any kind."

Smith clapped his hands. "Sorted. Shall we go see Lewis and Simon and talk about it?"

The other two agreed, so they stood and filed out of the room one by one. Ruby second to last, Ross close behind her, playing with her hair where he couldn't be seen. She smiled, ignoring his touches and the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

She watched quietly and patiently as Lewis, Simon and Hat Films talked about the project.

"We need a shit ton of cardboard boxes. And our costumes and weapons. It's a lot." Lewis was saying. "I think it'll be great though."

The others murmured in assent and they continued to discuss it. At length. Ruby decided to briefly disappear for a glass of water. In the kitchen, she stood leaning against the work top, sipping from her glass. The room was small, with a table and a couple of chairs, a small fridge and no oven. More of a kitchenette. She started in surprise as the door opened and Ross appeared.

"There you are! We wondering where you'd got to, you sneaky thing." He said, winking.

She put the glass down on the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, and I really needed a drink."

He shrugged.

"Fair enough, but we wouldn't have minded if you'd said."

He inched closer to her as he spoke, fingertips reaching out to gently brush against her knuckles. His hand moved up her arm and he stepped in front of her, so close she could smell his aftershave. She closed her eyes, her balance almost out of focus, leaving her feeling almost intoxicated. She felt a soft hand under her chin tilt her head up to him. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his. She struggled to breathe. Ross leaned forward the last few inches of space between them and kissed her.

Her heart moved into 6th gear and accelerated past what felt like 100mph. It jolted and she pushed harder into the kiss, spurred on by the sudden energy. Ross felt her move and his hand moved to her neck, wispy tendrils of hair that escaped her hair tie caught in his fingers.

Time came to a standstill and it was just the two of them in the tiny kitchen. From up the hallway, they heard footfall. Two people, likely to be Smith and Trott. They jumped apart, Ruby picking up her glass, Ross pretending to be in the middle of a sentence.

"So now I have to try and find a hamster costume."

The door opened. Smith and Trott. Ross had one arm across his chest, his other hand held up and out as he fake chatted. Both him and Ruby turned to the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Ross said "I found her and was just telling her some stuff about the project."

The other two turned to look at her. She blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well come on then, we're allowed to go shopping for costumes!" Smith said excitedly.

Ruby smiled and followed them out the kitchen. Again Ross walked behind her, this time tickling her sides. She slapped his hands away, trying desperately not to laugh, puffing her cheeks out and squirming away. She heard Ross snigger quietly behind her.

They left the building once everyone was ready and all four of them crowded around Ross's car.

"Shotgun!" Ruby called.

"Damnit!" Smith whined.

Trott laughed in his face. "Ha! Someone who's faster than you Smiffy boy!"

Smith stuck his tongue out and moved to punch Trott, but he dodged out the way chuckling.

"Right, everyone in!" Ross called.

They folded themselves into the car and set off to the shops. Ross put the radio on and tapped along to the song. Smith and Trott joined in with vocals. Ruby recognised the song. Decided to put a harmony in over the boys. After a few lines, she realised the others had stopped and were watching her. Her voice died away and she blushed the red of her name. Smith looked astounded. 

"That was amazing!" He marveled.

"Thank you." She mumbled. She glanced at Ross. He caught her eye and beamed. She turned away quickly, her stomach flipping, and watched as things flew past the window.

Ross found a space in the car park and cut the engine. They unbuckled and jumped out, eager to go. In the entrance to the shop, they agreed to split up, to see if it would be any quicker.

Smith went one way, Trott another and Ruby and Ross entwined their hands together with no risk of being seen. They wandered around the shop, arms swinging happily. They ended up wandering into the clothes section. Ross, noticing the changing rooms were unmanned at that point, dragged Ruby into a stall.

"Hey what-" He cut her off, placing his hand gently over her mouth as he locked the door. Ruby smiled as he lifted his hand and began kissing her neck.

"It's driving me crazy." He whispered between kisses. "Not being able to touch you because the others are around.

"I know." She breathed.

She leaned her head back as Ross kissed her neck in a frenzy. She threaded her hands in his hair and tried to suppress her moans of pleasure. She felt him pull gently at her skin, felt him smile, felt him straighten up and kiss her lips. She bit on his lower lip, tugging gently. She didn't want this to end, neither did he. He slid his arms around her waist, pulled her close. So close, she could feel his arousal against her. He moved against her, the friction of their clothing, their hyper sensitive bodies almost exploding on impact. Ruby tried not gasp as intense pleasure ran through her body. She heard a low groan in the back of Ross's throat. She giggled, shushing him quietly. He smiled at her, eyes alight with mischief and delight. Again he went to kissing her neck, still moving against her. Her hands were grasping at his back, almost unable to control herself. Then, from somewhere in Ross's jacket, came a buzzing. He jumped and fumbled around with his pockets. He tried to get his breath back, then answered the phone.

"Alright Trott?" He answered, trying to sound casual, ignoring Ruby, who was trying to kiss his neck now. He smiled, his hand on the small of her back.

"Where are you now then? Mhm, right okay, we'll come meet you then. Stay where you are." 

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. He squeezed Ruby's sides and she gave a muffled squeak.

"Do me a favour love, and go get a couple of bits of clothing. The same kind but in like three different sizes or something, just so that we can leave without drawing attention."

She nodded and slipped out the stall door.

"Be right back honey. I'll get some other sizes." She walked lightly out the changing rooms. Checked the coast was clear and noticed there was still no attendant. She darted back to the stall, and opened the door. Ross looked up confused.

"C'mon, no-ones there, let's just go!"

He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the changing area, laughing at their escape. He pulled her close and put his arm around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head.

"That was fun." He murmured against her hair.

"I agree." She replied, turning to look up into his eyes. He winked at her as they walked.

As they got closer to the rendezvous point with Trott, they separated and acted as if nothing had happened.  He was stood by himself, minus Smith. Ross held his hands out in front of him in a question.

"Where is he mate?"

Trott shrugged. "I dunno, last I saw was when we split up."

Trott and Ross jumped as Ruby yelled in fright. Smith had snuck up behind her and buzzed her sides. She pivoted and whacked him.

"Don't do that Smith!"

He was laughing. "Sorry! Sorry, I won't do it again. I couldn't find anything could you guys?"

Trott shook his head and Ross replied with a no, catching Ruby's eye. Smith sighed in disappointment.

"Is it worth trying other shops or shall we just call it a day for now?" He asked.

"I can't be bothered if I'm being honest Smith." Trott replied. Ross nodded.

"Alright, let's head back then." Smith said dejectedly.

On the drive back, it was a little quieter in the car. Ruby sang Sweet Dreams for the boys, to see if it would keep their spirits up. It worked, and soon, she had all three singing along with her. She smiled, enjoying their company. Back at Yogtowers, Lewis asked them how they'd gotten on. Hearing about the lack of costumes he said not to worry, and told them they'd sort it out soon anyway.

They spent the rest of the day in their room, and decided to just muck about. Turps dropped in and said hello, was introduced to Ruby. Made small talk for a short period of time then left again. They didn't really do much and felt like they were wasting time. They decided eventually to play something. 

"We could always do a bit of Hat Corp?" Trott suggested.

"Nah, too much to do for just a quick session." Smith countered.

"Another Old Fashion?" Ross asked.

"Could do, I suppose." Smith nodded. "Yeah, why not? Let's do a quick one before it's time to go home. We can edit and upload tomorrow."

The others nodded and helped to set up. Ruby declined the offer of joining them, pointing out she'd already been a special guest in one episode. She watched from the side, and caught Ross's eye every so often. She smiled on the outside and the inside. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. She was doing the job she loved. Was in some sort of secret relationship with a colleague. Could she keep that a secret from everyone. Would she be able to manage that? Her smiled faltered a little as she realised the implications it might have. She tried to push her doubts aside, and instead focussed on Ross's face, and his bright blue eyes.

The trio were finished in half an hour, and even though it was only half four, Lewis agreed to let them go early. By the time everyone packed up, it was five, and someone had suggested eating dinner in town.

Ruby and Ross were in his car and Trott and Smith were each in their own cars. They decided on a quiet little Italian restaurant with only a handful of people already sitting. They stayed there until seven o'clock, chatting more and more freely, the more alcohol they consumed with their meal. They weren't raucous, but people would occasionally glare at them. They enjoyed their main meal, and a dessert as well. By the end, they were full of food and all talked out. They said their goodbyes at the restaurant door and headed to their cars.

In the car, Ross studied Ruby.

"Want to come back with me? We can watch a movie or something?"

She nodded, head swaying a little with the alcohol.

"Mm, that sounds good."

He chuckled, enjoying listening to her.

"Shall we pick up some of your stuff from the hotel?"

"Can we just pick up all of it?" She said frankly.

Ross blinked. "If you're sure Ruby, yeah, can do."

She beamed at him, and he smiled back, initial worry gone.

They drove to the hotel in relative silence, Ruby relaxing against her head rest.

"Let me help you." Ross offered.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." Ruby giggled.

Together, they sorted her stuff and packed it up to take in the car. The short drive back to Ross's house didn't take them long, and soon they were settling in. They picked a film, something actioned packed and with the usual car chases you'd expect. On the couch, Ruby cuddled into Ross, burrowing into his warmth. Half way through the film, Ross realised that she was sound asleep and snoring gently. He paused the film, and switched the TV off. He stood and gently placed his arms under her, lifted her slight frame off the couch. Carried her up to his bedroom, carefully undressed her and put her into pyjamas. She woke up in a sleepy daze and helped to finish getting changed, then fell straight into bed. Asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ross undressed quietly on the other side of the bed and carefully climbed in. Put his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Ruby." He whispered and closed his eyes.

There was silence.

"Goodnight Ross."

He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. The preparations for the block and load live challenge were well under way, and everyone was helping. Well, almost, everyone.

In Hat Films' room, the trio were re-enacting a sword fight with plastic broadswords. In the background, Ruby was helping Lewis with plans for the actual day. She held a clipboard with sheafs of paper in one hand and a ball point pen in the other.

"So we'll be in the warehouse on the day?" She asked.

Lewis nodded. "That's the plan, yeah. They'll film me Simon and the Hats. I think Turps will be there to be help. There will be aid ready at the sides just in case. I don't foresee anything being a big issue, apart from maybe the hamster ball and obviously the fire"

Ruby nodded back, scribbling on the paper a reminder about the two activities. This was going to be a huge feat, and would more than likely take up the whole day. Lewis stood with his hands on his hips, staring blankly around his office, Ruby at his side.

"I have a suspicion that Hat Films aren't doing very much at the moment Ruby. Would you do me a favour and bring them along to my office."

"Of course." She stepped out of the office, turned the corner and walked down the hallway. Pushing open the door to their room, she called out.

"Hey guys, Lewis would- AHH!" She ducked out of the way as a broadsword swung quickly in her direction.

Smith jumped up and dropped his sword.

"Oh hey Ruby! Didn't get decapitated did you?" He joked. Ruby scowled at him and he chuckled.

Trott dumped his sword on the couch. "What were you saying about Lewis just there?" He asked.

Ruby petted her lip. "He wants to see you guys in his office."

"Alrighty, lets go." The three of them traipsed out of the office past her, Ross the last one and ducking quickly down to give her an unseen kiss. She smiled begrudgingly at his back as he walked away.

She followed them up to Lewis's office and stood just to the left of Ross.

"Alright guys?" Lewis asked "Whatcha been up to then?"

The trio looked sheepish, avoiding eye contact. Lewis looked at Ruby.

"Were they hard at work Ruby?" He raised his eyebrows.

She opened and closed her mouth. She didn't want to rat them out but at the same time, Lewis was the boss. She shook her head slightly at him. He closed his eyes. Hat Films looked at her with wide eyes. She shrunk away, giving a look that said "What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm not surprised. But anyway! We're gonna work on the block and load stuff just now. We have costumes that we would like you to try on. Yes, we've managed to source them for you." He said, when he noticed their excited faces. "So here you go, and try them on." He reached for a box and handed it to Smith, who was nearest him.

They had to use every inch of will power not to storm out of the office and trample Ruby. They walked eagerly back to their room and ripped open the box. Smith yanked out his Rambo costume, followed by Trott and his sports gear and last but not least, Ross and his beloved hamster costume. They got changed there and then, Smith with a wig included. Trott looked relatively normal in his polo shirt and shorts, head and wrist bands to match. Ross looked like he'd been swallowed up by a giant hamster. The huge head mask covered the entirety of his face, apart from a small gap, depicting the mouth of the hamster. He swung the huge head around to try and look around the room through it. Ruby stood on tip toes to peek through the gap. Ross smiled at her, just missing the tip of her nose as he tried to kiss her. She darted back quickly, worried in case Smith or Trott saw, but they were too engrossed in their outfits.

"I think we could get away with chopping off the lower jaw of the hamster so that you can actually see Ross." She suggested.

Tha hamster nodded and she giggled, too amused by it all. Lewis came round the corner and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. You guys look..." He trailed off.

"Amazing, am I right?" Smith said.

"Ridiculous." Lewis finished.

They laughed and agreed, that yes, they looked fairly ridiculous. Simon chose that point to enter the room.

"Oh, my god. What on earth?" He laughed, bending double and holding his stomach. "I thought mine was good, but you guys take the biscuit!" He wiped his eyes.

"Thanks mate!" Said Smith.

"We're gonna disappear for a bit and work on other stuff, Ruby can you fill them in on what we discussed for me please?" Lewis asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

Lewis and Simon left them to it, and the three of them kept playing with their costumes.

"We're gonna be in the warehouse pretty much all day I think. And we're gonna have people at the side to help just in case something goes wrong. Which I hope it doesn't." Ruby rattled off. She realised that they weren't really listening at this point and gave up trying to talk to them about anything important. She put her pen and clipboard down on a desk and went to help them with their costumes.

...

It was lunch time, and they were all in the room eating their sandwiches. Smith sat at one end of the couch, next was Trott, then Ruby then Ross. They were relaxing after a hectic morning.

"So after lunch, we're gonna record about an hour of Hat Corp, if you want, you can have a look at some of the videos that have got to be edited in that time and if you see anything that needs touching up, you can feel free to do that. Does that sound okay Ruby?" Trott asked between mouthfuls.

She nodded. "Of course, I'd love to!"

They chatted for the rest of their lunch break, then set about actually doing some work. Ruby stayed on the sofa, laptop on her lap and headphones over her ears. Even through the sounds playing through them she could hear the guys playing minecraft. She folded her legs underneath her, pencil in hand, occasionally chewing the end of it. She made little edits here and there, left small notes at the side with suggestions without changing it to see if they'd like it.

About thirty minutes into their session, a notification popped up to the side of the laptop screen. She stared at it and realised it was a message that she needed to open. It popped up into a larger window. From Ross:

"Hey :)"

She looked up confused and saw he was looking straight at her. She blushed, then went straight back to confused. She looked at him again questioningly. He smiled and pulled out his phone discreetly. The other two didn't notice and were too busy playing and recording.

She opened up a reply and wrote:

"Hey, you should be working ;)"

She watched until he got it, saw him smirk and look back up her. She winked at him and pretended to go back to working.

Again, another notification popped up:

"How can I work when there's a beautiful girl sitting on our couch that I can't stop staring at? ;) x"

Her mouth dropped open. He put a kiss on the end! Her head snapped up to look at him and she could see he was trying not to laugh. She typed a quick response:

"Careful you don't get caught. And who is this girl you can see? x"

She looked up just in time to see him rolling his eyes playfully.

"I can't wait to finish this so I can kiss you again xx"

Her heart skipped a beat, and her fingers swept nimbly over the keyboard, pattering out a reply.

"Me neither ;) xx"

She noticed him making a mock surprised face and had to stifle laughter so the other two wouldn't hear it. She tried to ignore him for the rest of their recording session. But she could feel his eyes on her, could sense him watching her.

She finished what she could of the videos she had been given to edit, and with a few minutes to kill, sent Ross a message:

"Would you like to make dinner with me? We could do it together? xx"

She waited anxiously for a response, watching his face every so often. She watched him quietly pick up the phone, read the message and look up at her. She held her breath and waited for an answer. He nodded, smiling and she relaxed, looking forward to later on now. She deleted all the messages, so no one would see them.

A few minutes later, they wrapped up the session and hung up their headphones.

"Ugh, what's the time?" Trott asked stretching.

"It's four thirty." Ruby answered.

They nodded and Trott left the room, saying something about going to see Lewis. Smith followed him and Ross stayed in. He fell onto the sofa next to Ruby. Leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

"Glad I waited for that." He breathed.

Ruby smiled and closed her hand over Ross's, tracing patterns into his palm.

"What shall we make for dinner tonight?"

Ross shrugged. "I dunno, you can choose if you like." He smiled at her.

"I was thinking pasta? Spaghetti?"

He nodded "Sounds good."

At the sound of feet from up the hallway, they split their hands and shuffled apart a little on the sofa.

"Lewis says we can go home early, as long as we're in early tomorrow to help set up." Trott said entering the room.

"Sweet." Ross stood up and Ruby closed the laptop and set it to the side.

They collected their things, said goodbye to Trott and then Smith when he appeared, then left the building. In the car, the radio played quietly, and both of them stayed silent. Ruby felt like she should be speaking, saying something, but then, sometimes silence was better than any noise. They stopped off at the shops to pick up some ingredients.

Ross held the basket for her while she dropped things in with a light metal clang. She led the way, and he held on gently to her delicate fingers, occasionally slipping out of his grasp as she bound away to grab something. He twirled her around to imaginary music, smiling when she came to face him, slightly breathless and a pale pink across her cheeks.

He ducked and kissed her soft lips, reveling in her warmth. She was happy and he could feel it. It made him smile like a fool. Like a fool in love. He shook his head and ignored the thought. It was far too early for that.

He cleared his throat. "Ruby, do we have everything?"

"Just about. Do you want dessert?"

"Sure." He watched as she skipped away and picked up a small cake. Enough for the two of them to share, but not enough to waste. He nodded, happy with the choice and they moved towards the checkout, the basket weighing heavy on his arm. They paid and with bag laiden arms, made their way back to the car.

This time, Ruby felt more compelled to say something.

"You okay Ross? You're a bit quiet."

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Are you?" He smiled at her and turned to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm hungry though, can't wait to make dinner!"

"Me too! So excited" He reached over and tickled her, causing her to scream with laughter.

They reached the house, and heaved the shopping in, huffing under the strain of it. Dumped the entirety of it in the kitchen. Stood puffing, holding onto their sides. They caught each others eyes and giggled. Ross reached out and pulled her waist gently so that she was flush against his body. She held her hands lightly to his sides, catching her breath.

He caught a strand of her hair and tucked it slowly behind her ear. She followed his hand, leaning into it gently, eyes closed. His throat caught, her beauty radiating over him. He stared at her entranced, hand holding her head, his other on her waist. Her eyelids fluttered open and her chocolate brown eyes were gazing at him softly, watching him. He smiled weakly, and pulled her into a deep hug, lifting her slightly off the ground, her face resting in the crook of his neck. He kissed her jaw, down past the faint lovebite marks that he had left after their trip to the shop for the costumes. He remembered her shock the next morning, when she woke with lots of red marks over her neck and collarbone. He had laughed uproariously and she had smacked him, until there were tears from laughing so much.

She hummed appreciatively in her throat, enjoying the kisses, threading her fingers into Ross's hair. She was smaller than him, her feet dangling slightly as he lifted her. He placed her on the floor again gently. Clasped his hands to her head and looked into her eyes. Their faces were only inches away. He held his breath, closed his eyes and kissed her.

His mind exploded into a supernova, his thoughts crystallizing into a million tiny stars that shone through his eyes. His heart expanded three times over, beating through his chest. His whole body was alight with senses, tingling at each nerve ending. Her hair tangled in his fingers.

Ruby held onto him like it was the end of the world. She had her arms clamped around his neck, pulling him close, deepening the kiss. Her stomach was aflutter with feeling and her heart was in overdrive. Her brain had turned to mush and she trailed her fingers in Ross's hair.

They pulled away, foreheads leaning against each other gently. Erratic breathing as they fought for oxygen.

"At this rate we'll never make dinner." Ross whispered

"I know." She breathed.

He leaned down and kissed her nose, then let her go. He reached for the ingredients for dinner out of the shopping bags. Pasta, mince and sauce. Easy. She watched as he moved with a fluid grace around the kitchen, fetching pots and pans etc. She sidled up to him.

"So what can I do?"

"Anything you like." Ross smiled, peeling an onion.

"I'll cook the mince." He nodded, happy with her choice.

They worked happily side by side, occasional pecks on the cheek as they passed, or a squeeze of the waist. They cooked the mince and the onion, boiled the pasta and added the sauce to the other pan. Soon, their dinner was ready, and they sat down at the table to eat. The kicked each other playfully under the table and watched with amusement as the other tried to sook the pasta into their mouth, tomato sauce going everywhere.

...

After dinner, they washed up the dishes and sat on the sofa. Ruby lay with her legs across Ross's lap, his hands playing with her hair.

"Whatcha wanna do?" He asked softly.

Ruby shrugged "I don't know. I haven't really thought. I just feel quite content after dinner."

She sat at a right angle to him on the sofa, leaning back on the arm. He leaned towards her.

"You look so good, all I really want to do at this point in time is kiss you."

Ruby blushed. Felt him lean closer and rotate, so he lay parallel to her. Pull himself up the sofa so they were looking right into each other's eyes. Again, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, bent forward and kissed her neck, her smooth skin cool to the touch. He felt her shudder and wrap her arms around him, pressing kisses to him as well. Left her neck and looked back up into her face.

Her eyes were searching his. Maybe searching for a reason not to. It looked like she couldn't find one, because she gave up and pressed her lips to his in an urgent kiss. It took him by surprise, but he warmed to it, his eyes closing as his mouth was aflame with desire. He pushed into her mouth, exploring, testing. She responded with more force, a stronger kiss, pulling him closer like her life depended on it. One of his arms supporting him so he wouldn't crush her, his other hand on her waist, pulling her to him.

She groaned with pleasure as Ross lightly moved his hand up and down her body, the slightest touch sending shocks all over. Felt him smile into her lips, smiled back, almost giggling. For added humour, she grabbed his butt, and watched his eyes widen in surprise. Then narrow into mischief.

"Is this how we're playing Ruby?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

She squirmed, unsure of where he was headed. His eyes shone and she was aware that she couldn't feel his other hand any more. She tried to move her head, but he kissed her again so she couldn't. Then she felt his hand. He was tickling her side and she thrashed against him, laughing against his lips. He released her from the kiss and tickled her even harder, laughing at her helplessness. She struggled to breathe and tried to slap him away, failing miserably. He relented and she sagged into the couch, with deep, shuddering breaths.

"I...hate...you...Ross." He laughed, head thrown back, as she breathed her words out.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't tickle you any more."

She glared at him with narrowed eyes. Then watched as he brought his hand up to her to pinky swear. She closed her eyes and smiled an embarrassed smile. Opened them again and linked her pinky with Ross's.

"There. See? Now I can't go back on it." Ross beamed, all pleased with himself.

She nodded, amused by his innocence. Reached up to kiss him softly. Then leaned their foreheads together.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Ross whispered.

Ruby nodded against him, and they shuffled off the couch, her hand in his as he led her up.

In his bedroom, they stood facing eachother, silent and watching. Brown eyes on blue. Nervous, embarrassed, fidgeting. Ross twirling her hair in his hand. Leaned down and kissed her, gently pushing her backwards so that she lay on the bed. Just like the first night, him suspended over her. 

Hands were pulling at their clothing, tugging their shirts off and pulling trousers. Their skin was warm in the cool air, each layer of clothing peeled off. They did it slowly, embarrassment eating into their mind. But they smiled at each other and giggled when a button stuck. And soon, all the clothes were forgotten about and discarded on the floor.

They clung to each other and Ruby grabbed at the sheets. Their bodies were filmed with a slick sheen of sweat and their breathing became more and more hurried. Their limbs tangled and clumsy. Pushing for ecstasy, waiting for the release.

Eventually, Ruby lay spent of top of Ross, her limbs like jelly and her head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. His hand ran gently up her bare back and played with her hair, whilst she traced patterns into his chest. He brought his other hand up and entwined his fingers into hers.

"That was amazing." He whispered.

Ruby was still embarrassed easily, and even though she'd given herself to him, she blushed. 

"Yes, it was."

He felt the muscles in her face move, felt her smile against his skin, gently press her lips to him in a kiss. He tilted his head forward at a crooked angle and kissed the top of her head.

They fell asleep nestled in each others arms.

...

Ross awoke, arms scrambling at the empty bed sheets next to him. He sat up in a panic. Realised that Ruby was standing at the end of the bed watching him. He coloured red and scratched the back of his neck.

He tried not to stare at her, stood there in just her bra and pants. She seemed more confident, because she stood with her hands on her hips, watching him.

"Everything alright Ross?" She asked.

He nodded. "Mhm, I'm fine. And you look mighty fine as well." He said cheekily.

She shook her head and turned to finish getting ready. Ross held his arms out.

"Aw, c'mon, that was smooth as fuck. No?"

She laughed, a glorious sound and he listened happily.

"No Ross, it was bad."

She felt arms slide around her bare waist and kisses against her neck and spine. Hands moving slowly up from her stomach, massaging.

"Nuh uh, you start this now Ross, we will never get to work on time, and we have to be there early."

Ross pouted and Ruby saw him in the reflection of the mirror. She spun round to face him, in the confines of his arms, now resting on the small of her back, almost on her bum, his hands warm.

"Fine, just a quick kiss." She squealed as he picked her up and swung her in delight, kissing her frantically on the lips.


	4. Chapter Four

They got to the office at 8:30. Lewis was there already, but the other members of Hat Films, had yet to show up. Lewis was storming round the office, trying to organise everything single handedly. Ruby and Ross wandered through the building, and came face to face with him, almost smashing into him.

"Finally, there you are. Where's Trott and Smith?"

"I dunno mate, are they not here yet?"

Lewis exhaled in frustration.

"No, they aren't."

"Look, Lewis, its fine don't worry, I'll phone em, and we'll get everything organised. Stop worrying."

Lewis nodded, breathing deeply, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, it's fine, do you want me to do something Lewis?" Ruby asked.

He looked at her for a second then nodded.

"Yeah, um, could you please fetch Turps and make sure he's ready to help?"

"Sure."

Ruby nodded to Ross who was on the phone, talking animatedly, and headed to Turps' room. He sat at his desk, mobile in one hand. He turned to face her as he heard her enter the office.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Hiya, I think Lewis might be having a nervous breakdown, but then, what's new? He would like you come along to help, because we're gonna start moving soon."

He jumped up from the desk, depositing his phone in his pocket.

"Okay doke, let's go."

Ruby pivoted and left the room, Turps right behind her. Back at Lewis' office, they realised that Trott and Smith were now there, looking a little tired and guilty. Lewis looked slightly fed up, but he couldn't be bothered arguing, and instead, pointed in the direction of the car park.

"In the room just before you leave, there are a shit ton of cardboard boxes that need to be taken over. Everyone in their own cars, Ruby share with Ross as usual, and take as many as you can fit in your car, unload them at the warehouse and come back for more. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, too scared to say anything in case Lewis lost the plot. He watched as they walked away in single file, leaving him on his own.

They grabbed an armful of boxes each and carried them out to the cars, making several trips back for more until their cars couldn't fit anymore. Ruby sat with a box on her lap, arms resting on top of it. Trott, Smith and Turps followed behind them in their cars, the boxes almost overflowing out.

"Are you having fun so far being with us?" Ross asked out of the blue.

She turned to look at him. "Yes, I am. What makes you ask?"

Ross shrugged. "No reason. Just curious I suppose."

She smiled and reached a hand over to rest on his leg.

He smiled a cheeky smile, and winked. "Careful now, I do have to drive cautiously. Your hand makes that rather difficult."

Ruby giggled and removed her hand, instead reaching up to run her hand through his hair. Ross glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Just as well they can't see this far ahead."

Ruby snatched her hand away and twisted to look out the back windscreen, worried in case they could. Ross laughed and reached his own hand out to her, stroking the side of her head affectionately. She smiled bashfully, grateful that the others couldn't see their actions.

It didn't take long to drive to the warehouse, and soon they were unloading their millions of boxes.

"We'd be better just hiring a truck or van or something to bring them all over." Smith moaned

"Yeah, well, we don't have that do we mate?" Ross countered.

They chucked the boxes into the warehouse and made an innumerable number of trips back and forth between the two buildings. By 1 in the afternoon, all the boxes that were held at Yogtowers had now been transferred to the abandoned warehouse, and the Hat films trio plus Ruby were relaxing in their office.

Lewis had finally calmed down enough to have a laugh with them and thank them for their help before organising something else. In their room, on the couch, Ross sat opposite Ruby, catching her eye every so often, with Smith and Trott in between them. 

"So we've arranged the boxes for the challenges, when are we actually going ahead with it then?" Trott asked.

"I think it's tomorrow!" Ruby replied with a smile.

Smith fist pumped the air.

"I'm so goddamn excited!" He said with gritted teeth.

Trott laughed "That's how you know he's excited." He said "When he does that with his teeth."

"I think everything is ready, I mean, we have all our costumes and weapons and stuff, do we really need anything else?" Ross asked.

There was a pause as everyone thought about it. Then everyone shook their head.

"Shall we record something then?"

"Can do." Trott said as he stood up and stretched. "What you feeling?"

Ross shrugged. "We could do another Old Fashion, maybe multiplayer this time, Ruby you could be in it again if you want?"

Ruby started to protest but the three of them insisted, and she was coerced into playing with them. They pulled out an old racing game, with terrible graphics and controls. They raced competitively around the tracks, each of them almost jumping in their spots, it was that close. 

"Fuck!" Smith shouted, as his character careered off the screen. Ross and Trott hooted as they zipped past him, trying to catch Ruby in the lead. Only when a missile was launched at her was her lead relinquished to Ross, with Trott in second and Smith bringing up the rear. They enjoyed the game for almost three quarters of an hour and played all of the game modes. 

Eventually the recording came to a close and Ruby came out on top, Trott second, Ross third and Smith last. He was furious.

"That was utter bullshit, my controller was broken or something."

"Yeah yeah, sure it was Smiffy." Ross laughed. 

"Ruby, do you want to edit the Old Fashion video and meanwhile, we could maybe do a cheeky wee Hat Chat stream?" Trott asked.

Ruby nodded "Sounds good."

"Cool. Right lads, hat chat? Shall we do it?"

"Yes let's go." Ross agreed.

Ruby sat quietly on the couch, editing the video and laughing quietly at points, whilst the three guys sat for the next hour and a half, basically talking random shite. With some useful information casually thrown in here and there. 

...

The day of the challenge was upon them, and everyone was prepping in the warehouse. Ross in his hamster costume, Smith as ginger bearded Rambo and Trott looking normal in his sporting gear. Ruby also discovered that Lewis was a Knight and Simon was a mad scientist. She had been given a small camera so that she could film little behind the scenes things that could later be compiled into a video to upload after the challenge videos themselves.

The boxes were stacked, the participants were ready and the cameras were on standby. Turps stood near her and watched the five of them get ready. Ross every so often would shoot her a glance when he thought no-one was looking and she smiled in return, watching him keep a straight face as he returned to the conversation at hand.

She watched as they broke off and Hat Films came to talk to her and Turps.

"Alright lads?" Smith asked, bounding over exuberantly.

Turps nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, dunno about you guys, but, I'm a bit chilly."

"Should've worn a warmer jacket mate." Trott pointed out.

"Well, sorry if I didn't realise this warehouse was going to be so fucking drafty." Everyone laughed at his displeasure.

"But surely you'd remember from previous times what this place was like no?" Ross asked.

"Alright alright, what is this? The Spanish Inquisition?" Turps stormed off to talk to Lewis, leaving Hat Films and Ruby chuckling at his annoyance.

"So, are you guys ready, are you excited?" Ruby asked, her breath appearing before her in the air.

All three of the lads spoke at once, making it impossible to distinguish what any of them said, but she got the feeling that they were excited.

"Very quickly, before anything happens and I miss it, does anyone know where the toilets are?"

Smith and Trott looked vague, pointing in a general direction of where they thought they were. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ross.

"I think I know where they are, they're along here." He nodded, pointing and walking that way. "Be right back guys."

Smith and Trott nodded without paying too much attention and went to join Lewis and the rest. Ruby wandered behind Ross, watching the hamster costume move with amusement. Ross stopped and pointed to the door of the ladies bathroom, and Ruby leaned against it. Looked around to make sure no-one was watching, and jumped up slightly to give Ross a kiss then disappear through the door. 

He had a big silly grin on his face, and had to stop himself from jumping, reminding himself that he looked ridiculous enough. As Ruby washed her hands, she looked at herself in the grubby, grimy mirror. She too had a huge smile on her face and felt elated. She knew she felt strongly about Ross, she definitely cared for him. Did she love him? She shook her head, her hair curling around her shoulders. No, it was far too early for that, wasn't it? She watched as her face changed from euphoric to confused, then worried. She wasn't too clingy was she? She fidgeted with her clothes and fixed her hair. Stood up straight. She was going to make sure she played it cool. She didn't want to be caught either.

Mind made up, she left the bathroom. She practically bumped into Ross on the way out. He looked apologetic and smiled so bashfully, that Ruby couldn't help but smile back. She motioned with her head back to others and they walked back together. Back with the others, Ross was pulled away from her so they could start the filming.

She watched with delight as they pranced around with their "weapons", flailing and diving into the boxes. She giggled as Smith was disqualified numerous times. Trott sliding in his roller blades. Lewis attempting to slice the boxes with the great sword, being astounded when the two garden trowels that were Ross' hamster claws did more damage than him. The random hamster gangster poses every so often. 

The spectacular fail, as Simon tried to work his bottle launcher. He tried to use the pump, then Smith. Then Lewis prodded it and looked fed up when it exploded and drenched him in water. Then as Simon tried to pump it up again, it only exploded further, soaking him in water instead.

Ruby was in kinks watching it all play out. The mini gun and the hand grenades. The multi-coloured fruit. Most of them actually fearing for their life with every weapon that Smith used. The grand unveiling of Trott's bright pink leotard and gymnastic ribbons had Ruby struggling for breath.

They stopped for a lunch break at 1:30pm, giggling madly in between. Ross sat talking quietly with Ruby, Lewis chatting with Trott and Simon, and Smith was having a conversation about explosives with Turps.

"It's been really fun watching you guys basically playing like kids up there." Ruby said, nibbling at her sandwich, her legs curled up under her for warmth.

Ross smiled, wanting desperately to kiss her or show any sign of affection, but instead just nodded and replied.

"It's amazing, it honestly feels like being a kid again."

Ruby smiled back, resisting the urge to just lean across and kiss him, knowing full well that everyone would see. 

"I've got the giant inflatable ball coming up soon, and I can't wait to use it." He said excitedly

She laughed "Just don't use up all the oxygen and die on me please."

He laughed as well. "I'll try not to." He said with a wink.

Her stomach flipped, and she blushed slightly, enjoying his teasing.

All too soon, lunch was over and the cameras were rolling again. The last few challenges were being completed and Ruby shot more behind the scenes footage. She watched as it eventually came to Ross in his giant inflatable ball. He ran around for a good ten minutes before finally launching himself at the cardboard wall. Smith helped to push him in the right direction. His energy spent on crushing the boxes, he rolled back to the group, collapsing within the ball for effect.

"Has anyone got a knife?!" Simon screamed as the others laughed, while Ross hit the inside of the ball.

"Let me out" his words muffled by the plastic. He smiled at Ruby, as the others managed to finally unzip the ball and let him breathe fresh oxygen again.

The final weapon of the final round was Smith. They had to take a good half an hour of preparation to set up the whole cardboard wall again and douse it with a flammable substance.

"Okay, here we are, this is my secret weapon guys." He said, fingers waving in the air towards the boxes. "This is gonna win me the game!"

"We're scared!" Ross called out.

"I've rolled in my cannon, and here we go! Okay?" Smith moved to pick up a blowtorch and set the fuse to the tons of fireworks off. 

As the they started blasting off and the others started screaming, it seemed to play in glorious slow motion. The sparkling, the explosions, the colours, the flames. The rest of them cowered away, clutching their mugs of tea, for fear of a firework knocking it out of their hands. 

In the background, she heard the distant noise of a fire engine siren as it seemed to come to the aid of the warehouse. It rolled in, through the grey day and the mist, firemen rolling out the hoses and storming into the building. The smoke began to fill up the giant room, the boxes disintegrating as the flames licked and ate at them. The firemen calmly walked in, and with the hose, sprayed down the flaming boxes, Smith still celebrating a premature win. 

They filed out into the back room, with the fireworks still going off, eager to escape the billowing smoke. Lewis informed Smith that despite his best efforts, he was disqualified on the grounds that the fire department were going to make them pay a fine. Trott and Ross gloated in his face, knowing full well he'd have to face the forfeit.

Eating a severely hot chili, whilst having to sing a song, and have cream pies thrown at him. He chomped down the chili, puffing air out through his cheeks and attempted to sing the song, the others taking great delight in throwing the pies at him. When they finally ran out, Smith was drenched in cream. He took off the protective glasses, look down at himself, then held his arms out and chased the others for a hug.

They cleaned him up with the help of baby wipes whilst he drank milk to soothe his burning mouth. Unbeknownst to Smith, they had filled the scotch bonnet chili with hot sauce, making it hotter than it had been originally, explaining why he was still drinking milk after being cleaned up.

...

In the aftermath of the challenge, everyone was exhausted. They didn't realise just how much effort it was going to take. In the days that followed, all the videos were edited and uploaded. All the behind the scenes were compiled, edited and uploaded as well. There was no rest for at least a couple of days whilst everything was being processed.

Eventually, everything was finished, and they could all relax. It was a Saturday afternoon, and they weren't doing particularly much, just sitting in their room. Happily doing nothing. They slouched on the sofa, unwilling to move, nothing motivating them at all, until Smith had a suggestion.

"Does anyone want to just play some cards?" He asked.

Ruby struggled to sit up from her almost vertical position on the couch.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd like to play." She nodded, almost yawning.

"Yeah, go on then, I'll play." Ross joined, also sitting up.

Smith looked at Trott expectantly.

"Alright alright I'll play." Trott put on airs as though he couldn't be bothered, but smiled anyway.

They played Bullshit, happily calling each other out on their bluffs and cursing when they got it wrong. They laughed as they played Switch, enjoying the look on someone's face when they realised they had to pick up two or more if someone kept the chain going. Smith convinced them to play poker, patiently teaching Ruby the rules and helping her to improve her poker face. For the betting chips, they used a jar of old copper coins and dished them out equally.

They played competitively at that for a solid 30 mins, with Ruby actually totaling up with the most winnings. She looked shocked, then in smug satisfaction, nodded to the three of them. The three lads looked at each other and nodded. The stood up abruptly, Ross grabbing Ruby and lifting her up in his arms. She squealed as she rushed away from the floor at some speed. Trott and Smith found a pile of rope lying in the corner of the room. Before tying her up, they tickled her mercilessly until there were tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Then she was bound and carried, then dumped in a storage cupboard just off the main corridor. Smith and Trott left Ross to deposit her in there. Just before he closed the door, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Just shout for someone, and they'll help you out. They know we've done this to people before."

He winked and shut the door, leaving her in darkness.

She sighed and regretted beating them at cards. But who was she kidding, that was probably never gonna happen again. She chuckled and began to call out for help. Eventually Kim opened the door, looking confused. She found Ruby sitting on the floor with a look that said "Yes I know, guess who did it? Just help me up will you?"

Kim giggled as she helped to unravel her, slowly undoing the shoddy knots the boys had put in. Ruby gathered up the rope, thanked Kim and walked back to the office.

"You guys are a bunch of bastards." She told them.

They laughed and engulfed her in a hug, her small frame disappearing into them.


	5. Chapter Five

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Ruby and Ross were out walking the dog together. They walked arm in arm, content and warm in the blissful sun. She smiled up at him, squinting in the light, and he chuckled, kissing her nose.

Ruby still couldn't quite believe her luck and occasionally pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She kept expecting to wake up back home, realising that none of this was real. But it all seemed to still be happening. She didn't really feel like an intern any more, even though she knew she still was. But she just felt like she belonged. She had never felt so accepted into anything as when she had first come to work for The Yogscast. Ruby felt proud to call them like a second family. And she had her gorgeous Ross.

They had been together for some time now. Ruby genuinely wondered if she loved this man. She was quite sure she could. And did. Woah. Did she really just think that? She kept up the walking pace but her mind was distracted. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. Was this love? A small smile pulled at her lips and there was a small bounce in her step.

Ross' heart was overflowing with affection and adoration for Ruby. He loved everything about her. Her hair, her eyes. Freckles mouth and laugh. He loved every minute he spent with her. Just so far, he didn't have the courage to actually tell her he loved her yet. He was going to, he knew that much. He just had to plan it carefully. Considerably. Make it romantic but not too over the top. Just right. The perfect setting and atmosphere...

"Ross, I-" Ruby started.

"I love you!" He blurted.

She stopped, and he turned back to look at her, his cheeks burning red. She stood shocked, mouth opening and closing.

"I...I.." Was all she could manage.

Ross wrung his hands.

"I'm sorry Ruby. It was on my mind, I panicked. This is not how I imagined it happening!"

She closed her mouth and kept it shut for a few silent seconds. She stared at her feet, embarrassed. Then a slow smile spread across her flushed face. Ruby looked back up at Ross and took in his worried face. His eyes were searching hers for a reply. She chuckled.

"I love you too silly."

His mouth dropped open momentarily, then he beamed as he laughed joyfully, like it was the best day of his life. He dashed towards Ruby, who squealed as he picked her up and spun her in delight, planting kisses all over her face. The dog came bounding up, just as excited but for no reason as to why, other than being a dog

Ruby laughed and held on for dear life. Ross' strong arms held her tightly to him, but eventually they stopped, breathless and dizzy. Ross cupped his hands to Ruby's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. They broke off again and smiled at each other.

"Shall we go home?" Ross asked quietly.

Ruby nodded in reply. He whistled to the dog to follow them once again and threw the ball far ahead. Once more, they linked arms and set off home.

***

Back in YogTowers the following day, and it was back to work after a lovely relaxing weekend. The boys were off speaking to Lewis about something, so Ruby had been left in charge of updating the Hat Films twitter page and editing some videos.

Her fingers tapped gently across the keyboard of the laptop and her headphones played a video in the background. Catching a movement in her peripheral, she looked up, but there was no-one there. However, she spotted the keyboard the boys sometimes used in their Christmas live streams. She pulled the headphones off, saved her edits so far and stood up, stretching. She sat in front of the keyboard and turned it on.

Ruby played a few scales to warm up. Then launched into John Legend's "All of Me." She came to the chorus.

"Cause all of me, loves all of you.

Love your curves and all your edges,

All you perfect imperfections.

Give your all to me,

I give my all to you,

You're my end and my beginning, 

Even when I lose I'm winning."

The notes tumbled out of the speakers gently and she sung softly, her lilting accent calming. She heard a shuffle at the door and jumped in surprise as she realised the boys and Lewis were in the doorway. They were all staring at her in amazement. She blushed furiously, not expecting them back so soon. She jumped up from the chair and dashed back to the couch.

"Sorry." She muttered, avoiding eye contact with the four guys. Ross reached out gently and caught her arm. She turned in surprise to look at them. There was a moment of strained silence before anyone spoke.

"Ruby, that was incredible." Lewis said, amazement in his voice.

"Told you." Smith said, nudging him in the ribs.

She blushed even harder, shaking her head.

"Really, it's nothing." She tried to brush off their praise and compliments. She was acutely aware that Ross was still gently holding onto her arm as well.

"But we need female vocals, if you join Hannah and Kim, it'll be really powerful. We need a voice like yours. What do you say Ruby?" Lewis asked earnestly.

Trott and Smith wiggled their eyebrows at her and glancing at Ross, she saw only a look of adoration on his face. That was enough.

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll sing."

The guys whooped and clapped briefly. Lewis grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room, the others following.

"Uh, Lewis, where we going?"

"Just for a quick sound check."

They flew down several corridors before finally entering the recording studio. Lewis gave her a pair of headphones and positioned her in front of the mic. The guys then went behind the screen, to the mixers and consoles.

"What do you want to sing Ruby?" Lewis asked.

She shrugged, feeling incredibly self conscious. She stood waiting, sound slightly muffled by the headphones, until she heard the first few notes of Adele's "Rolling in the Deep." She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Adele. Really? Do you know how difficult she is?"

They just smiled back at her mischievously.

"Sing it however you like." Lewis said, starting it over.

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

 

"There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do"

 

The music faded out and Ruby opened her eyes. Once again, they were all staring at her. She laughed nervously.

"Close your mouths guys, else you'll catch flies." She said into the microphone, knowing they could hear her. Simultaneously, their mouths all shut.

"Right, well. Good. Perfect, thanks Ruby. I'll let you get back to work guys." Lewis affirmed.

She pulled off the headphones, sound returning to normal.

"Oh, before I forget and before you go. We're having a night out tonight. Everyone's invited, not sure who all's coming, but I can count on you guys to come right?"

Everyone agreed they would be there.

"Great, well you can go home after work, change or whatever. Then we'll meet say at 7:30 at the usual place?"

Again everyone agreed.

"Amazing! Now get back to work. Chop chop!"

Hat Films and Ruby tumbled out of the studio and back to their room. Smith turned on Ruby.

"You never said you could play piano!"

She shrugged, embarrassed again.

"I didn't think it was important, and it never came up."

Smith looked incredulous.

"Anyway, what else do you know?" Trott asked.

"Well..."

***

It was 7pm and Ruby and Ross were getting ready to go out on her first night out with the Yogscast. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. She was applying the finishing touches to her makeup. Ross had pestered her the whole time, trying to kiss her, and as much as she wanted to kiss back, that would not help her get ready. So she had told him to preoccupy himself with something other than her till she was ready. Ross had sulked but got over it fairly quickly at the prospect of kissing her again in the near future. Instead, he amused himself by playing at the computer. Every so often she heard a cry of frustration. She finished her makeup, touched up her hair and put her dress on. She decided on a minimalistic look, with simple sparkly earrings and nothing else. Her hair was curled slightly and she looked beautifully slim in her elegant black dress. It wasn't too fancy or too casual, it was just right. The brief from Lewis was, "Look nice." Helpful.

"Ruby!" Ross called. "You ready yet?"

"Yeah!" She yelled back. "How do I look?"

"Am I actually allowed in?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She giggled. "Yes!"

The door opened slowly and Ross peeked around the edge. He saw Ruby and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She blushed on cue, smiling bashfully. Ross grinned from ear to ear and swooped towards her. She screamed and tried to run, but he was quicker. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her into the air. He kissed her neck and she squirmed in his arms. 

"We need to go or we'll be late. Have you phoned the taxi?" She breathed. 

"Yes, it'll be here soon." He whispered between kisses.

As he finished speaking, a car horn sounded. Their taxi had arrived. He moaned into her neck, disappointed. He put her down, she grabbed her bag and he picked up his coat.

They stepped into the warm evening air, locked the door and climbed into the taxi. 

"Where you off to?" The driver asked.

"Bank Tavern please." Ross replied.

The driver nodded and they set off. Ross held onto Ruby's hand, intertwining their fingers. It didn't take them long at all to get there, and they were soon welcomed into the pub by other members of the Yogscast. A fresh round of drinks were ordered and everyone settled in for a good night.

"Hey everyone. Listen up guys, just wanna say something real quick!" Lewis shouted over the hubbub.

Hannah, Kim and Ruby stopped complimenting each other and the guys stopped ogling at the girls long enough to listen. Whilst he had everyone's attention, he spoke quickly. 

"Basically, this is just a thank you to our lovely intern Ruby, who-" 

A chorus of aww's rose up from everyone and Ruby flushed the colour of her name.

"You have been an absolute star, probably the best intern. And I quite honestly, wouldn't mind if you stayed permanently."

Ruby gasped. Everyone whooped and applauded, clapping Ruby on the back if they could reach her. Lewis stood up and walked round to Ruby who stood up to meet him. 

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He just smiled, his hands on her arms and he reached down to give her a kiss on the cheek. At that point, everyone ooh'd and Lewis gave them all the finger, stopping to give Hannah a kiss on the way back to his seat. Ruby sat down again, a hand clasped over her mouth in shock. Ross rubbed her back and smiled at her.

The conversational hum began again and Ross said hello to Smith and Trott. Ruby sipped her cider and listened to the murmur of everyone's chatter. She was still processing what Lewis had said. Had he really meant it? He was sober when he said it. Wow...

***

Several hours and lots of drinks later, and everyone was definitely more than merry. Happily drunk, Ruby excused herself from their table to go to the toilet. Smith watched her go and then looked at Ross. He was talking with Trott and Sjin, laughing loudly. Smith suspected there was something going on, but he wasn't sure. What he did know, was that he liked Ruby and he was very drunk. 

He stood up and walked to the toilets, stumbling a little. Opening the first general door, he encountered Ruby coming out of the ladies. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hey Smith, how you doing?"

Fuck, that smile. He loved it. He shouldn't, but he did. He smiled back, mumbling.

"Yeah, great."

He moved towards her and Ruby faltered.

"Smith?"

He didn't reply. Just moved closer still, backing her up against the wall. He was much taller than she was. Taller than Ross. He put his hands on the wall either side of her head. She looked him right the eyes.

"Smith. Don't do this. Please. Let me go." She scolded.

He laughed harshly. It didn't sound like him at all and she didn't like it. 

"Lovely Ruby, pretty little thing just appearing in our office the way you did. Pretty sure I'm not the only one who's been taken in by you. Is something going on with you and Ross?"

The colour drained from Ruby's face, but he didn't notice. She shook her head.

"No there isn't."

"Whatever."

He moved closer to her face, intending to kiss her.

"NO!"


End file.
